Charlotte Brûlée
Charlotte Brûlée é a 8º filha da Família Charlotte e uma das antagonistas principais do Arco Ilha Whole Cake. Aparência Brûlée olha em muitos aspectos como a bruxa estereotipada, conforme o tema de seu personagem. Ela é uma mulher extremamente alta, ligeiramente encurvada e de pele cinza com uma figura bem dotada, ainda fina, o que faz com que seus membros parecem ser excepcionalmente longos. Ela está em aproximadamente duas vezes o Altura de Nami (170 cm), com as pernas sozinhas sendo visivelmente mais longas do que a dita mulher é geral. Ela também tem dedos muito longos e enrugados com asas afiadas e cortantes pintadas de azul. O rosto da mulher tem características muito impressionantes e semelhantes às da hag. Seus olhos caídos têm íris amarelas e longos cílios, e são cobertas por uma sombra de olhos viridiana e por sobrancelhas pretas e arqueadas, que ela permanece sempre paralisada. Ela tem um nariz grande e sobreprojetado e avermelhado (semelhante ao de sua mãe), uma boca grande com batom roxo que normalmente é visto sorrindo diabólicamente, um maxilar quadrado e uma cicatriz marrom e afiada que se estende diagonalmente em seu rosto de direita para esquerda. Os cabelos de Brûlée são lavanda e divididos em dois bloqueios laterais que se encaixam sobre seus seios, bem como outros quatro, semelhantes, longos e afiados segmentos de fecho que se encaixam nos lados, levemente curvados para cima. Ela leva para vestir um vestido esbranquiçado e dobrado. Sua parte superior principal tem um decote com garras frouxas, mangas frágeis, queimadas que são esfarrapadas nas bordas, e paradas bastante abaixo da cintura em uma bainha frilled, adornada por uma fileira horizontal de rosas vermelhas acima. A parte inferior, aparentemente separada do vestido, que começa sob a parte superior, cai no chão e, também, as rosas são costuradas da maneira acima mencionada. A roupa de Brûlée é completada por um sobretudo emplumado e sem manga em cor verde musgo (o último, além de sua pele acinzentada, ganhando sua comparação com uma árvore de Cenoura e com um ramo de Monkey D. Luffy). Quando ela foi levada para o esconderijo de Capone Bege, seu vestuário é transformado com força em um vestido mais limpo e elegante pelo Piratas Firetank, que também é de cor clara, com duas bainhas franzidas e mangas mais próximas, bem como uma luz- Revestimento colorido acima com mangas reais e uma aparência de pele leve. Seu cabelo estava escovado em duas mechas laterais. Personalidade Brûlée é orgulhosa, uma vez que ela estava bastante ofendida quando Cenoura se referiu a ela como uma árvore faladora e Luffy a chamou de um ramo, bem como quando sua mãe enviou Charlotte Cracker para lutar contra os Chapéus de Palha em seu lugar devido a não considerando o seu poder o suficiente. Brûlée confia em seus poderes e afirma que ela poderia matar os Chapéus de palha em um instante, não gostando de ser subestimada. Devido à cicatriz terrível em seu rosto, ela tem inveja daqueles com rostos sedutores ao ponto que ela quer cortá-los. Seu ciúme também é temperado com uma natureza muito sádica, como mostrado quando ela pretendia ferver Cenoura viva, Brulee estava excitado em desfigurar o rosto de Cenoura com horríveis queimaduras. Ela se burla da noção de alguém que tenha conseguido contra um Yonkou como Big Mom, acreditando que seja ridículo e impossível. Ela também pensa muito pouco sobre A Pior Geração, acreditando que suas ações na primeira metade da Grand Line não foram tão grandes de uma conquista. Brûlée parece compartilhar o sonho de sua mãe de criar um paraíso com cada raça unida, e encontra grande alegria ao descobrir novos tipos de criaturas, especialmente animais. No entanto, ela parece ser extremamente próxima dos não-humanos, pois considera que os minks são meros animais e desejam consumi-los como tais, mesmo desconsiderando sua mendicância pela piedade. Ela também pensa muito pouco sobre os maridos de sua mãe, já que ele declarou o ex-padrasto, Pound, um inimigo sem chance de retornar de suas ações. Ela também cacarejou com glee ao revelar que nenhuma das afiliadas da Big Mom poderia deixá-la viva. Ela nem sempre é perceptiva, pois não percebeu que o sapo transformado em Cenoura não estava falando e também não juntou que o mink duplicado veio de sua própria habilidade de Akuma no Mi. Brûlée também parece muito susceptível de fazer cócegas na tortura, pois facilmente deu Chopper e Cenoura todas as respostas que eles precisavam quando eles faziam cócegas para ela. Ela detesta os traidores, gritando com raiva para Jinbe quando o descobriu com o Sanji Recuperation Team, bem como questionando Chiffon em sua participação no plano do marido para derrubar sua mãe. Como outras pessoas, Brûlée tem um Estilo de Riso único: "Wiwwiwwiwwi" (ウィッウィッ). Relacionamento Família Charlotte Linlin Como sua oitava filha, Brûlée é muito leal a sua mãe. Por sua lealdade, Brûlée seguiu as ordens de sua mãe para impedir Luffy de conhecer Sanji. Grande mãe enviou o irmão de Brûlée, Cracker, para ajudá-la contra Luffy e Nami porque Luffy conseguiu derrotar o Doflamingo. Quando o Sanji Retrieval chegou à câmara da Grande Mãe, Brûlée tentou gritar para que a ajuda de sua mãe só fosse amordaçada imediatamente. Brûlée também está ciente da completa crueldade de sua mãe em relação a seus próprios filhos, se eles a desafiarem, pois Brûlée estava aterrorizada de ser assassinada pela Grande Mãe se ela fosse considerada um associado do Fire Tank Pirates em sua trama para assassiná-la. Charlotte Cracker Como irmão e irmã, ambos se dão muito bem. Embora Brûlée estivesse irritado porque Cracker foi enviado para ajudá-la, eles cooperaram na luta contra Luffy e Nami. Charlotte Chiffon Brûlée tem hostilidade com a meia-irmã mais nova, Chiffon, devido a sua união com Bege para matar sua própria mãe, Big Mom. Chiffon disse a Brûlée que sua única família era Lola, Bege e Pez devido ao abuso que ela sofria na mão de sua mãe. Aliados Rei Baum Rei Baum era leal a Brûlée e respeitava sua autoridade. No entanto, quando Nami tirou o Vivre Card da Big Mom, King Baum e Homies deixaram de atacar Nami porque sentiram a alma da Grande Mãe. Inimigos A Pior Geração Brûlée zombou da Pior Geração quando chegaram a Totto Land. Apenas quatro membros conhecidos antes de Luffy vieram: Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo, Capone Bege e Urouge. Embora Brûlée tenha zombado da Pior Geração, ela reconheceu a conquista de Uruge em derrotar um dos quatro Comandantes Doce. No entanto, Brûlée estava orgulhoso de mencionar a derrota de Urouge nas mãos de Cracker. A aversão de Brûlée à Pior geração aumentou quando ela descobriu que Bege estava realmente fingindo lealdade e recrutado Luffy em seu complô para derrubar sua mãe. Equipe de Resgate do Sanji Nas ordens de sua mãe, Brûlée serviu como adversário para a Sanji Recuperação Team e um obstáculo em seus esforços para resgatar Sanji. Devido a Luffy ser parte da Pior Geração, Brûlée zombou dele e dos outros da mesma geração. 8 Brûlée é muito antagônica em relação a Nami e Cenoura, dizendo que quer cortá-los por causa da beleza que são. Depois de ver as habilidades de Chopper, Brûlée se interessou por ele e prometeu recolhê-lo por sua mãe. Depois que ela aprisionou Cenoura e Chopper no Mundo dos Espelhos, ela lutou contra Nami, que conseguiu superá-la e derrotá-la. Depois de pegar Chopper e Carrot no Mirro-World, ela preparou-se para colocar a Cenoura em sopa fervente, embora isso tenha falhado. Chopper e Carrot logo obrigaram Brûlée a orientá-los através do Mirro-World e ajudá-los a encontrar seus amigos. Ela ficou irritada quando Luffy mais tarde usou seus poderes para fazer cópias de si mesmo e destruiu o bolo de casamento que a mãe estava ansiosa. Pound Brûlée fez inimigos como seu antigo padrasto e rotulou-o como um inimigo da Família Charlotte. Jinbe Brûlée estava muito enfurecida ao ver Jinbe com a Equipe de Recuperação de Sanji, dizendo que suas ações significavam traição para Big Mom. Depois que Brûlée disse a Jinbe o verdadeiro propósito da roleta da castigo, ela se gabava de que suas ações resultassem em punição pela morte, mas seu aviso foi ignorado. Ela mais tarde ficou irritada quando ele a listou duas vezes como um membro do grupo para derrubar a Grande Mãe. Habilidades e Poderes Habilidades Físicas Brûlée é bastante forte, pois era facilmente capaz de levantar Nami pelo pescoço com uma mão. Ela também usa suas unhas longas e afiadas para cortar as pessoas. Brûlée também possui reflexos rápidos. Ela conseguiu esquivar o golpe de Pound facilmente e se defender contra a Carrot, um vison extremamente rápido por direito próprio. Ela é habilidosa em táticas, como emboscadas, armadilhas e trapaças, quando viu separar Luffy da Equipe de Recuperação de Sanji, esgueirando-se para Nami, disfarçando-se como Luffy, e facilmente aprisionado a Carrot, um lutador capaz de mink, com apenas um esforço mínimo . Akuma no Mi Mais informações: Mira Mira no Mi Brûlée comeu o Mira Mira no Mi, uma Fruta do diabo tipo Paramecia que lhe permite criar e manipular espelhos. Ela pode usar seus espelhos para refletir os ataques contra seus oponentes, prendê-los dentro de seu "Mirro-World", ou viajar emergindo de espelhos. Ela também pode transformar-se e animais em imagens espelhadas de diferentes pessoas. Como uma imagem espelhada, ela fará e dirá exatamente o que quer que seu alvo faça e diga, como uma reflexão perfeita, e parece que ela também pode forçar o alvo a refletir suas próprias ações também. Ela pode até mesmo refletir as habilidades de Akuma no Mi. Armas Quando ela perseguiu Chopper e Carrot no mundo dos espelhos, Brûlée empunhou uma foice. História Arco Yonko Arco Ilha Whole Cake Quando Luffy, Nami, Chopper e Carrot aventuraram-se no Bosque da Sedução em busca de Sanji, Brûlée se disfarçou como uma versão espelhada de Luffy e se engajou na batalha com o Luffy real. Quando Nami, Chopper e Carrot se viraram e tentaram escapar, Brûlée foi com eles enquanto Luffy foi forçado a correr na direção oposta. A Equipe de Recuperação do Sanji continuou dando voltas para onde estavam antes, antes que Brûlée se revelasse e agarrasse Nami. Nami rapidamente recuperou seu Clima-Tact e escapou do alcance de Brûlée. Cenoura então tentou atacar Brûlée, apenas para que o último usasse o poder do Mira Mira no Mi para refletir o ataque de Cártraa de volta para ela. Quando Carrot tentou atacar novamente, Brûlée a aprisionou no Mirro-World, explicou a Nami e Chopper que a Big Mom estava bem ciente de seus movimentos e tinha dado ordens para evitar que se encontraram com Sanji e ordenou as árvores vivas no Seducing Woods para subjugar os dois chapéus de palha. Quando Chopper comeu uma Rumble Ball e transformou-se, Brûlée ficou fascinada com sua habilidade e prometeu recolhê-lo por sua mãe. Enquanto Chopper afastou as árvores vivas, Nami fugiu para encontrar reforços. Entretanto, Brûlée também usou sua habilidade para transformar animais múltiplos em falsas versões de Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Sanji e Charlotte Pudding, mantendo Luffy distraída com uma perseguição pela floresta. Ao lado dos homies, Brûlée conseguiu capturar Chopper dentro de seu Mirro-World. Ao andar com o Rei Baum, ela chegou à cena onde seu irmão, Charlotte Cracker, estava enfrentando Luffy e Nami. Ela então reverteu os animais que ela transformou em pessoas de volta ao normal e jogou seu espelho (que Chopper e Carrot foram presos atrás) no chão e quebrou-o em pedaços. Quando Nami e Pound estavam fugindo da cena, Brûlée e os homies os perseguiram. No entanto, quando Nami tirou um Vivre Card, os homies recusaram-se a atacá-la porque podiam sentir a alma da Grande Mãe do Cartão Vivre. Enquanto Cracker estava lutando Luffy, Brûlée estava montando King Baum e perseguindo Nami. Brûlée revelou que os Chapéus de palha não foram os primeiros piratas da Pior Geração que tentaram derrubar a Grande Mãe, como Kid, Apoo, Bege e Urouge também tentaram. Todos falharam, mas apenas Urouge conseguiu derrotar um dos Comandantes Doce, mas depois foi derrotado por Cracker. Brûlée então criou e jogou um espelho no chão e emergiu dele, tentando capturar Nami dentro dele, mas Pound salvou Nami tentando lançar um soco em Brûlée, que declarou a Pound como um inimigo da Família Charlotte, mas ficou impressionado com Nami Thunderbolt Tempo, fazendo com que ela cai derrotada no espelho. Brûlée mais tarde perseguiu Chopper e Cenoura com uma foice dentro do Mirro-World. Brûlée eventualmente os pegou e, depois de relatar a captura ao irmão Mont-d'Or, levou-os para sua casa, onde preparou-se para colocar a Cenoura em sopa fervente, muito para o imenso terror do vison. No entanto, Brûlée realmente capturou um sapo que ela acidentalmente transformou em corpo de cenoura, e, ao pedir a Randolph que cortasse a corda segurando o duelo da cenoura sobre a sopa, a cenoura real golpeou Randolph jogando uma pedra sobre ele. Não sabendo que ele foi atacado, Brûlée gritou para Randolph, mas Diesel a alertou para a Cenoura real pendurada na corda com a Cenoura falsa. A cenoura então chutou o pote de sopa em Brûlée, empurrando-a na sopa fervente e derrotando-a. Depois, Chopper e Cenoura levaram seu prisioneiro enquanto corriam pelo Mirro-World para encontrar seus amigos. Eles tentaram revivir Brûlée para levá-la a guiá-los ao Whole Cake Chateau, mas ela permaneceu inconsciente. Eventualmente, Brûlée foi revivida por Cenoura fazendo cócegas, e Cenoura e Chopper queriam saber onde poderiam chegar ao castelo. Brûlée revelou que tinha esquecido e que podiam perguntar aos espelhos e jurar vingança na dupla. Chopper e Carrot foram e trouxeram Pedro, Nami e Jinbe para o Mirro-World, e Brûlée ficou chocado ao ver Jinbe, dizendo que sua presença com a Equipe de Recuperação de Sanji significava traição. Ela ouviu que ele evitava a roda de roubo de castigo, levando seu pedido para deixar a tripulação da Grande Mãe e, quando Pedro afirmou que a roleta significava certa morte, ela riu e afirmou que estava certo, afirmando que ninguém deixou a tripulação da Grande Mãe viva. No entanto, ela foi interrompida quando o Sanji Retrieval Team retomou sua jornada pelo Mirro-World. O grupo de Chopper mais tarde localizou Brook e encontrou-o dentro do quarto da Grande Mãe, sendo mantido em suas mãos enquanto dormia. Brûlée tentou alertar sua mãe, mas Chopper e seu grupo rapidamente a amordaçaram. Depois que o grupo resgatou com sucesso Brook, Brûlée ficou chocado ao ver que Brook conseguiu adquirir cópias dos três Poneglyphs. Mais tarde, Jinbe conversou com Luffy através de um pedaço de espelho, e duas vezes incluíam Brûlée e Diesel em seu time de sua equipe, e a dupla horrorizada o corrigiu rapidamente. Brûlée e Diesel foram então levados para a base do Piratas Firetank, onde foram deixados amarrados. Devido ao senso de emaculação de Bege, os dois foram limpos e deram um conjunto de roupas limpas. Brûlée expressou indignação quando descobriu que sua irmã Chiffon estava participando de um plano para assassinar a Big Mom, mas Chiffon lembrou-lhe de quão pobremente a mãe grande a tratara e como ela não considerava sua família mãe mais. Quando Bege passou por seu plano de matar Big Mom com Jinbe e a equipe de recuperação de Sanji, Brûlée se opôs quando planejava usar seu poder para escapar. Antes do encerramento da reunião, Brûlée imaginou-se com uma expressão nervosa de como poderia se reportar a Big Mom. 18 Após a reunião, Luffy pediu a Bege que colocasse um espelho dentro do bolo de casamento. Brûlée expressou um enorme choque de que Luffy planejava destruir o bolo de casamento, sabendo o quanto a Grande Mãe estava ansiosa por isso. Planejando aproveitar o poder de Brûlée, Luffy recolheu uma grande quantidade de animais para que ela pudesse transformá-los em falsos Luffys. Brûlée e Diesel mais tarde dormiram ao lado dos Chapéus de palha dentro do corpo de Bege enquanto ele colocava seu plano de assassinato em movimento. O time mais tarde entrou no Mirro-World, preparando-se para carregar no local do casamento. Uma vez que eles ouviram o sinal, eles desencadearam as duplas de Luffy no local e Brûlée gritou com arrependimento por não poder desafiar a equipe de Luffy. Depois que a equipe e todos os clones entraram no local, Brûlée ficou sozinho com César. Durante o conflito que se seguiu no local do casamento, César correu através do Mirro-World enquanto carregava Brûlée, que continuou a suplicar para deixar de ser usado para trair sua mãe. Depois que eles saíram do mundo dos espelhos e César montou o espelho de fuga, Brûlée implorou-lhe para não permitir que sua família soubesse que ela estava sendo usada. César então lembrou-lhe que seus poderes da Fruta do Diabo estavam sendo utilizados para causar o caos no local. Quando a Grande Mãe começou a gritar, César entrou com Brûlée e o espelho de fuga, mas o grito da Grande Mãe quebrou o espelho, fazendo com que eles fiquem presos no local do casamento. Maiores Batalhas *Charlotte Brûlée vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Brûlée vs. Nami e Carrot *Brûlée e Homies vs. Tony Tony Chopper * Brûlée vs. Nami e Pound * Brûlée, Randolph,Garça, Diesel, Crocodilo Nobre e outros 12 Capangas vs. Tony Tony Chopper e Carrot * Brûlée vs. Caesar Batalhas Fillers * Brûlée e Randolph vs. Chopper e Carrot * Brûlée vs. Chopper e Carrot Curiosidades * Seu nome é baseado em Crème Brûlée, uma sobremesa feita de creme coberta com caramelo duro, que segue os nomes temáticos da família Charlotte e Big Mom Pirates. * O prato ao qual ela recebeu o nome, Crème brûlée, também é conhecido como "creme queimado", possivelmente aludindo a sua derrota ao ser queimado. * Brûlée compartilha um tema de conto de fadas com os Piratas da Big Mom: ** O design geral e a personalidade de Brûlée parecem estar baseados no personagem Malvado do conto de fadas Snow White. Isso segue o tema geral do conto de fadas dos Piratas da Big Mom e da Família Charlotte. *** Ambos os personagens demonstram inveja da beleza de uma mulher mais nova (no caso de Brûlée, Nami). *** No conto original, a Rainha do Mal é conhecida por disfarçar-se várias vezes para enganar a Branca Branca de Neve para se matar. Brûlée segue uma tática semelhante, usando sua habilidade de Akuma no Mi para se disfarçar para enganar inimigos. *** A Rainha do Mal também fala com um espelho mágico, que o poder do Fruto Devil da Brûlée pode fazer referência. **** Os espelhos dentro de seu "Mirro-World" também respondem quando questionados, semelhante ao espelho do conto de fadas. ** A aparência de Brûlée em um vestido de casamento rasgado também pode ser em referência a Miss Havisham, uma personagem feminina torcida do romance de Charles Dickens Great Expectations. ** O Fruto do Diabo de Brûlée pode ser uma referência ao romance famoso de Lewis Carroll, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" sequela "Through the Looking-Glass e What Alice Found There", onde um espelho atua como um portal para um universo alternativo e espelhado. ** A tentativa de Brûlée de comer Carrot, enquanto está dentro de uma casa feita de biscoito, lembra a bruxa do famoso conto de fadas Hänsel e Gretel. *** Sua derrota por ser mergulhada na sopa que ela iria ferver Cenoura refletiria a morte da bruxa, que estava recheada no forno que a bruxa pretendia forçar Gretel a entrar. *** A derrota de Brûlée pela água fervente também pode ser uma alusão à Wicked Witch of the West, um personagem bruxa da famosa novela de crianças de Oz. Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens do Novo Mundo Categoria:Personagens do Arco Ilha Whole Cake Categoria:Família Charlotte Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Antagonistas do Arco Ilha Whole Cake Categoria:Usuários de Paramecia Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Combatentes Armados Categoria:Personagens da Saga Yonkou Categoria:Antagonistas da Saga Yonkou